bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Break-Up
Big Time Break-Up is the 20th episode of season 2 of Big Time Rush and is the 40th episode overall. It aired on June 25th, 2011. Big Time Break-Up is a Big Time Rush two-part television special making Big Time Single the second part of the special. Plot thumb|300px|rightJo is offered a "once in lifetime" role in a movie which is being filmed overseas for three years in New Zealand. Kendall and Jo's relationship is in danger but she tells him that she can't shoot the movie due her contract with New Town High. Kendall is relieved at first but later on finds out that Jo refused the role by choice. He is acting disgusting towards her in order to force a break-up, so that Jo can film her movie. She does break-up with him but Kendall apologizes for his behavior. Jo leaves to the airport but much to Kendall's dismay he forgot his 'goodbye kiss' and rushes off to the airport. They have their 'goodbye kiss' and Jo leaves. Subplot Meanwhile James has a three-day romance with a Latin pop singer named Selana. Their relationship goes through three stages (see trivia). Gustavo is also annoyed of Carlos constantly wearing his helmet during important photo shoot. He tells Kelly to get rid of the helmet. Logan helps her because he is annoyed of it as well. Their attempts of getting rid of it fails but they agree on a deal in which Carlos promises not to wear his helmet during photo shoots or dinner. Song featured *Worldwide thumb|300px|right Cast *Kendall Schmidt as Kendall Knight *Logan Henderson as'' Logan Mitchell '' *James Maslow as James Diamond *Carlos Pena Jr. as Carlos Garcia *Katelyn Tarver as Jo Taylor *Ciara Bravo as Katie Knight *Tanya Chisholm as Kelly Wainwright *Stephen Kramer Glickman as Gustavo Rocque *Christiann Castellanos as Selana Trivia *At this episode, every member in the band is now single. *We learned that Carlos has a metal plate in his head. *Carlos treats his helmet as if it is living. *Selana is a parody of Selena Gomez or Selena Quintanilla-Pérez . *James' 3-day relationship represents a 3-stage love life **Day One: Falling in Love **Day Two: Continuous Relationship/Proposal **Day Three: Married Life (Which ends up as a divorce) *Logan also dislikes Carlos' helmet because it bothered him at Go Fish games and at the dinner table. *Kendall's and Jo's 'thing' is the goodbye kiss, propably because of their first kiss in Big Time Concert, which was suspected as their last kiss forever *The "Be Disgusting" sign from Big Time Girlfriends returns. *Kendall did the exact thing that the girl Gustavo hired in Big Time Girlfriends, which is to act disgusting in order to perform a break-up. *Camille does not appear in this episode, even though she happens to be Jo's bestfriend. *Chauncey Jackson & the Magic Gallows that Jo is starring is a mixed parody of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows & Percy Jackson . *This is not the last episode for Jo. Jo returns early from her movie in Big Time Surprise. (More about this to come) *When Katie was under the table making weird voices, you can see three of the "Chauncey Jackson" books. *Also part of the official music video for the song worldwide is shown in this episode when Jo is leaving to go to New Zeland. *In Logan's flashback of him and the helmet, Carlos is seen eating something that is unkown, but when the camera shot the scene again, Carlos is seen holding a sandwich. *When Jo wants to say that she would miss Kendall if she had to go, she can't express herself right because she gets shy. Kendall happened the same thing in Big Time Concert, when the boys thought they would have to leave the Palmwoods forever. Facts *The music video of "Worldwide " premiered on June 17th on Nickelodeon, though released earlier on Vevo (YouTube). *'Chauncey Jackson & the Magic Gallows' is a parody of the Percy Jackson series and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. *Jo's driver speaks for the first time in this episode ('We're running late, Ms. Taylor.'), as previously communication was via cue cards. *Big Time Break Up and Big Time Single can be put together as one movie. *Big Time Break Up counts as a special. *Selana Gomzo is a parody of Selena Gomez . *Linda Cevallos previously worked with Scott Fellows in Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. *This is not the last the time Jo Taylor will appear. Katelyn Tarver (who plays Jo) is only going on tour and will return to continue filming. *This the first episode that has a sad ending. Goof *Gustavo said that Carlos needs to take his helmet off on photo shoots. He has a photo to prove it, but on their album and their poster Carlos doesn't have his helmet on. Quotes *Carlos: "When you do the contract, you're going to New Zealand for 3 years, than your relationship is pff." *Kendall: "An oportunity like this only comes once in a lifetime." Jo: "Maybe you only come once in a lifetime" Feedback *Many viewers who have been awaiting this episode have cried while watching it. *The premiere of the episode gained 3.6 million viewers. *Based on 8 votes, the episode has 7.8 out of 10 stars from the IMDB. 220 20 220 Category:Episodes about Jendall